Severed ties
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: The Akatsuki is in need of a medic, and theres a young ninja in Konoha that is feeling desperately unwanted. Could Itachi convince Sakura Haruno to join them in exchange for what she really wants: To be noticed? ItaSaku with slight SasuSaku
1. Ghost of a Dream

**Humor Me. I've always enjoyed imagining this scenario. I've always wondered how cool it'd be. Finally I took the time to write it out. An experiment!

* * *

**

_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. -Henry Ellis_

* * *

**Chapter One- Ghost of a Dream**

The air hummed past his ears as Naruto jumped from branch to branch with Sasuke on his immediate left, and Kakashi Sensei just ahead of them. His stomach was in tight knots and he was finding it hard to concentrate as they lept forward. None of them could deny that this was it. This was what they had been waiting for for almost 4 years now.

Suddenly, he felt it; The all too familiar chakra pressure clamoring down on his chest like a barrel of water and by all means it certainly felt like he was drowning. His entire body felt odd. Inside of him his stomach was aching and his head was full.

The team reached a clearing in the forest and landed immediately there. With a sharp awareness Naruto assessed the situation.

"Do you feel that?" He asked his team mates and as Sasuke nodded grimly Kakashi mumbled a yes beneath his breath, his whole body buzzing with edginess.

Sasuke tensed. "It's her." His slate eyes scanned the clearance looking for what he could sense was out there, hoping somehow it wouldn't be there. That this was a bad dream he could just wake up from. But then again, when were his bad dream ever not real?

Kakashi, who was out in the front of the group shook his head, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a kunai. "Correction, it's _them_."

As the words drifted from his mouth, the scene before them set as if on cue. With a blurry, diluted sense of reality team 7 raised their eyes to the breach of the forest just ahead of them. The green of the trees was stark against the harsh black cloaks that fluttered in the slight breeze. 2 cloaks, 2 Akatsuki.

On the left, the figure shifted, pulling the hood off to reveal pale skin, scarlet red eyes and silk black hair. That crushing aura they'd know anywhere; Itachi Uchiha stood towering on a branch ahead and above them. His heavy lidded, almost bored eyes peering at his brother without sympathy, unrelenting.

To the right the wind picked up, and the Akatsuki cloak whirled to the left, unleashing tone, powerful legs, fair and stern against the dark uniform. Higher a tight ribcage was concealed beneath a blood red clan attire, a white circle cut from the torso, revealing a small portion of taut belly. Square shoulders perched a pointed chin, pink lips, and sea green eyes. Pink hair framed a ashen face. Sakura Haruno. Rank: S missing nin. Specialty: Medic. Missing: 4 years. Birth: Konohagakure. Current Location: Unknown. Affiliation: Akatsuki.

In unison the three felt a drop in their carefully constructed confidence. Something very real was happening at the moment. Very real and very hard to take in.

Naruto took a step forward. "Sakura!" He called, unable to help himself. Seeing her face stimulated so many emotions he'd held so tight to. Seeing her now made them all feel so real, whereas before he was beginning to loose faith in his memories, unsure which were the real ones and which were fabricated.

The two Akatsuki flitted down to the ground just in front of them, their presence tripling, causing the three leaf ninja to shift to their toes.

Out of habit Kakashi took the time to observe his surroundings and his former student.

Body language was somewhat easy to read. Itachi was angled slightly towards her, his left shoulder touching her right. A possessive gesture. Feet braced slightly apart, hand perched on her hip, head cocked slightly toward Itachi, Sakura seemed beyond confident, she seemed cocky. This was not his student. The Sakura he taught was quiet if not occasional outrageous, always trumped by her two team mates. She did stand out in certain ways back then. Her brain for instance. She always had the statistics and plans they needed and she had outstanding chakra control. Her excellent genjutsu and medical skills. She was exceptional, just not quite as noticeable as the other two. The famous host of the nine tails, and the survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre.

As he looked at her now, there was no recognition in her eyes. No camaraderie held in the green orbs that scanned over his own. It struck him as he looked at her now that perhaps he hadn't been a good enough teacher to her. He didn't pay attention to her as he should have and as a result she took up the offer the Akatsuki offered. Not because of the power, or to maliciously turn against her friends. To be wanted and maybe even needed on occasion. With her previous team she fully understood that she'd always be the weakest link and she didn't agree with that outcome. She was a free spirit and with them she felt worthless. Caged by her own inability to shine.

And he realized that she was no longer the same person, she was now officially Akatsuki. He couldn't deny it now that she was clearly here and in front of him. He had once tried to believe that it was all strangely wrong. That she wasn't the bad guy, and that he knew once he saw her he'd be able to bring her back to them. Now, he couldn't imagine her as the young girl he knew. Nothing about her was the same. Aside from her nicely aged face, her entire presence gave it away. The only question was, could the boys realize it? Would they give up on the once leaf kunoichi?

Glancing at them now he took a wild guess it was a resounding no. Sasuke looked more tense than usual, perhaps being in the presence of his long lost friend and his brother in the same instance was too overwhelming, and Naruto just looked livid. He looked like he was getting ready to blow any minute and knowing him, he would.

Slowly with deliberate softness, Sakura spoke, pulling Kakashi from his day dreaming and the other two into the stage just before danger zone. He physically saw the two boys trip over the line of angry, to irate. "Hello boys, long time no see."

Naruto bent lower into fighting stance, growling quietly, "Sakura! What are you doing?" He yelled fiercely as Sasuke seemed to agree without saying a word. His dark eyes drifting from his brother to his ex-team mate.

She smiled and her eyes were velvety, setting fire to the playing field. These eyes were something they all recognized. Everyone of them knew that look. The look of a loyal friend and comrade. "Following my instincts."

Sasuke sneered from position, inching closer to her. His legs were on fire just looking at her. She had accomplished something he only dreamed of. Standing so close to his brother. Power. A name for herself. She was living a life that he wanted. Something he wanted desperately. "Why'd you leave Sakura?" His voice remained steady and resigned, despite his raging emotions.

This time, it was Itachi who spoke and his voice commanded attention. Though his tone was dry and monotonous much like his brothers, there was a distinctive power, a threat behind Itachi's voice that begged response. "Because the Akatsuki was in need of an exceptional medic and she qualified." He peered only at Sasuke, never blinking. "Hello Sasuke." He added seemingly as an after thought. Sasuke visibly shook at the sound of his brothers voice.

Naruto hissed. "She didn't have to betray the village. Her friends!" He turned to her and his voice softened somewhat, maybe out of habit. "Have you thought of us?"

She faltered for a moment, her eyes flickering before answering. "Yes." Her voice sounded sincere, but it held no real sentiment.

He grinned sadly, "I've thought of you. Everyday since you left."

Sakura also gave a gentle grin, and for a moment Kakashi saw his old student. Her physicality was the same. Those intense eyes as she spoke, and her body language was also similar, but there was still something different, something dangerous. "I know. I've been watching you." She turned her eyes to Sasuke now. "Both of you. Watching you train and grow."

Itachi seemed displaced from the conversation as she continued. "You are all so very different. I have a question for you." She paused waiting for an answer, and when she received a nod to continue, she did so fleetingly, her eyes loosing distinction as she stared at the ground. "Why do you not hate me?"

Naruto felt a blow in his stomach, like being hit with a sledge hammer. "Because you're my friend."

Though no words were spoken, Sasuke agreed, his eyes taking hers. He felt a stirring in his chest as she looked back at him. Briefly he hoped that she still held feelings for him, for a reason he didn't understand.

She nodded at the two seriously, her pink hair dusting her cheek. "Thank you for caring. Really," and she reached within her cloak, pulling out a scroll. Kakashi tensed. "However the time for friends is over," Her eyes cast down to the ground again. "I am Akatsuki now. I am no longer your ally."

Itachi allowed a faint smirk to tint his lips. "She is correct. We are not here to speak of Sakura, we are here to speak of the nine tails. We are here for the Kyuubi." He looked towards Sakura and as she looked up at him her face softened and her composure regained. Kakashi squinted, but couldn't dwell as he watched Sakura draw her hand to her mouth and break the skin of her thumb quickly, opening the scroll with a whir and spread her fresh blood across it. She didn't speak, but she didn't need to, they all knew what came next.

The team jerked back a ways as the scroll created a poof of smoke, and out of the smoke came a monster. "A Summoning jutsu!" Naruto yelled unnecessarily. Kakashi jerked his head, looking up at the caliber of the creature, not missing the sudden absence of their opponents, who were now back on the branch they originated from, watching the distance.

Kakashi noted how they were standing and the steady gaze Itachi was giving Sakura and he glared suspiciously. Was it possible the two were affectionate of each other? But he didn't have time to dwell as the fight started around him he focus on the summons creature, a giant cat of some sort with savage fangs.

* * *

**Second chapter is already written but I'm going to wait until I get some feed back to put it up so I can maybe make some changes and some improvements. :) So please read and review!**


	2. Breaking the Mold

**This chapter will start the beginning of the past. You didn't think I'd leave the whole Akatsuki Sakura thing unexplained did you! Don't worry, I'm explaining starting now.**

**This story does have romance in it. There will be occasional love scenes and detailed moments of similar natures in the future, so prepare for the rating to change. The couples I have planned for this one: Sakura and Itachi, with slight Sakura and Sasuke. Read and Review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Breaking the mold**

Glaring at the small mirror in the small, drab, square bathroom, Sakura made faces at herself. She pulled at her eyes, stuck out her tongue, scrunched up her nose and shimmied it and rolled it around and found that no matter how she distorted her face, the image was still the same. She sighed. Looking down at her newly acquired robe, she brushed her hands over the surprisingly delicate, soft fabric, tracing the cloud design with her thin finger. She glanced back up at her reflection again, noting her leaf head band which was now no good to her. She let loose a small dejected noise as she looked at the leaf symbol which was now marked through with a deep gash. It was part of her initiation.

Sighing she slipped off her new cloak and left the bathroom. Her new bedroom wasn't much different. Grey unpainted walls, grey floor, medium sized bed with dull grayish green unappealing blankets and sheets and a few dreary dressers to put her things in and on. She'd definitely have to get used to this. Her bag was still laying on the floor by the door which she had a feeling she still wasn't going to unpack any time soon. She missed her friends. She missed Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi, and even Ino. She missed them all.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts and she looked up expectantly, slightly scared. "Yes?"

It opened revealing a very tall very intimidating Itachi. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. She shivered at how similar to his younger brother he was, or how similar Sasuke was to him, which ever one. "Haruno." He addressed her, his voice bland.

She wasn't sure what to do so she lowered her head in a weak bow. "Hello." she muttered.

He managed a small smirk which he somehow pulled off while keeping it indifferent. "I'm here to report we have a meeting in the main room in an hour."

She smiled at him awkwardly, rubbing her arm. "Oh, thanks."

He nodded and turned back towards the door. "Wait!" She called and once again he turned back his eyes blank yet so powerful. She knew that if she ever did see emotion in those iris's she'd be held immobile. "I don't know where that is."

He didn't seem surprised. In fact, he didn't seem anything. "It's just down the hall, to the left." He stood for a moment longer, then stepped further into the room, standing just a few steps away from her. It was the closest she'd been to him so far and she realized just how overwhelmed by him she really was. "How old are you Haruno?"

She looked up at him shyly. "Sixteen." She answered too quietly for her liking.

The room seemed to make him stand out even more, all that black against the lifeless walls made him seem even more magnificent. Once again he seemed to change the subject. "You should unpack. It doesn't get easier if you live out of a bag."

She shrugged sheepishly. "I can't help it. I just don't want to let go yet."

He didn't seem bothered either way. "You're weak." He pointed out, as if he was ordering his meal for lunch or pointing out an obvious flaw.

Unsure whether to be offended or not Sakura just stared at the floor.

"That is why you betrayed my brother, and the Kyuubi." Once again it wasn't really a question more as he was telling her.

She raised up on her toes. "I would never betray Sasuke," Her voice started out so loud, but by the last word it was high pitched, and barely above normal speaking tones. "He meant everything to me.

Itachi nodded. "That's why you're here. To get stronger." He told her, ignoring her comment for the most part. "I've been watching you." He told her. "I chose you. We needed a medic one who would serve us well, and I recognized your talent."

She lowered her eyebrows. "You chose me?"

His face didn't betray any emotion as he gazed down at her. "Yes. You are young and moldable, and you want this. You want strength, to be noticed." He seemed very wise and also very cold. This was the most he'd spoken since she got there nearly a week ago. He was the first one she was introduced to. Every night when she ate with however many Akatsuki were there, he quietly ate at the end of the table, never speaking to anyone. Or when she went to the small dusty library, if he was there he didn't speak. She found him even more frightening because he was so silent. But now he was speaking to her. Almost talking down on her, and she had to admit, she was dumbfounded.

"You will train with two people and two only understand?" She nodded immediately, unwilling to upset him. "That is myself, and Kisame, my partner. Only the two of us. If anyone else offers, ignore them."

She bit her lip. "Why is that?"

He grinned again, small but impressive. "I take responsibility for you. I am your mentor and Kisame is simply my partner for the time being."

Though she didn't understand she agreed. Was this really the man who killed his entire clan. Spare his younger brother did he really exterminate his whole family? She shivered just thinking about it. How powerful he really was. "One last thing." He glanced down at her, his eyes jet black. "You are Akatsuki now. Remember that."

She briefly felt her stomach curl up into a shameful ball. That's right. She was Akatsuki now. She was a rogue. She was a betrayer. A monster. The bad guy. All because she wanted to make a name for herself. She was selfish. She squeaked. "Yeah." And he turned and walked out of the room in three powerful strides. She gulped trying to get the fluid past the lump in her throat, unsuccessfully. She turned and sprinted to the bathroom, vomiting up all her guilt.

(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)

Unsurprisingly, time is the best sense of comfort against guilt, pain and pity. By her third month with the Akatsuki Sakura woke and slept with no problem. Her nights were satisfactory, and her mornings early. She could feel her arms gaining strength, her jutsu's gaining power. She was even starting to eat regularly. She was with Itachi more than anyone else there and she knew him quite well by this point. She knew that he was silent and daunting and he didn't like to be upset, but he wasn't terrible company. She often liked having him around. She didn't want to admit that it was because sometimes he reminded her of Sasuke, which filled a hallow gap in her heart.

She found that she didn't think about her old life very much. She was growing used to her new life. And this new life wasn't that bad.

She stretched and mewled across Itachi's bed one late night, looking him as he sat on the ground with his arms crossed, watching her quietly. "I don't want to study anymore." She told him, poking out her lip.

He looked at her with those dark heavy eyes and she rolled her own. "I've read every book you have in this whole place by now. I'm tired of this boring stuff." She curled up her lip as she got stuck in her long cloak, and tried to untangle herself, muttering.

Itachi watched her with a grin. "You have not read every book yet, and until you do you aren't finished." His tone was bland and final and she groaned. He had grown accustomed to the pink konoichi since she'd been there. He'd taken her under his wing, training her as he promised he would and she was doing well. She was intelligent and she caught on fast, plus she had an outrageous amount of chakra control.

She slipped out of her cloak, wiggling back into place. "That's much better." She looked up at him as he sat against the wall wearing his own robe and she snorted. "How do you wear that thing all the time?"

He simply shrugged. That was all the reply she would get she knew. She closed her book, looking back up at him with a wicked grin knowing she might get in trouble. He cleared his throat and stood, coming to the corner of the bed and looming over her. He looked almost tender for a moment and she had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "You're very brave Sakura." He told her, reaching down and flicking her nose. Astounded she jumped, clapping a hand over the affronted body part. She gasped, "Ah!" And he grinned again, pulling off his Akatsuki cloak. She paused in her whining to look up at him. She'd only seen him without it once and it was only for a moment before he out it back on. He had on a simply standard ninja uniform, the pants were black and loose, his vest was black, with only wraps underneath and she gazed up at him.

He gazed back with the same fervor, "You are a strange girl."

She lowered her eyebrows, leaning back on her elbows, stretching her legs out. "Oh shut up." His eyes darkened and she felt a prick of regret. Sometimes he didn't take things the way she meant them and when that happened he always got angry. An angry Itachi was not one she wanted to be around. Or anything with a pulse actually.

"I'm…" She paused as he reached his hand out toward her, his face unwilling to explain to her his thoughts. She froze. His hand drifted even further, stopping on her head. It lay there and drifted down her head, stopping to cup the side of her face. Was he petting her like a dog? She almost snorted, but the look on his face stopped her. No expression was there, not on the contours of his cheeks, or lips, but his eyes, they seemed different. Darker, a little softer maybe. "No one has ever spoken to me like that." He informed her his tone sounded analytical not angry, lifting his hand from her cheek and drawing it back. She trembled from the lose of touch, as well as from the presence of it. It was the first time he'd ever touched her like that. He'd touched her many times. During practice and even other fleeting brushed, but this was intentional, almost soft.

She wasn't sure what to think as he crossed her and sat on the bed just behind her and simply stared at her. "Oh alright!" She groaned, opening the book to the same page. Though he didn't say anything she could practically feel his smugness as she continued studying.


	3. Temptation

**I will get to Sakura's very first meeting with the Akatski, why she joined in the first place very soon. It'll probably be a flashback chapter, but right now I want to meander in the middle for a while. Do a bit of unfolding on Sakura's growing relationship with Itachi.**

**Stick with me!**

**Thanks for the Support.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Temptation**

Laying in bed, eyes counting the small discolorations in the ceiling Sakura propped her hands under her head. Her mind drifted over the things she thought of most: Perfecting her medical skills, and of course, Itachi Uchiha. He was on her minds more than she would admit to him, of course. She thought about him a lot. Such as now for instance. She was thinking about how stubborn he was. How he couldn't seem to realize that she got all gushy when she saw him, or that she deliberately went out of her way to see him, do things she knew he'd want or like. To make him proud.

She sighed, closing her eyes and letting herself slip into a meditation like state, never actually getting enveloped in her meditation however, because she immediately heard the intrusion into her room. Though she knew she only heard him because he allowed her. She opened her eyes and peered into heavy lidded red ones. She smiled at the beauty she saw. Itachi was smirking down at her. "You've been up here all day."

She grinned. "Yeah, it's my birthday today." She told him, secretly hoping he'd say that he knew. That he remember the date from last time. "I'm a woman as of today." She grinned.

His eyes shifted back to their normal state and they held her own. He took permission into his own hands and sat on the bed beside her. He wasn't wearing his cloak she noted distantly, feeling drained all of a sudden. She wasn't sure when she started feeling so strongly it made her feel weak, but she definitely made a note to go back and figure it out, then bash herself in the head before it happened.

For a long moment, he just stared at her before he spoke, his voice quiet as usual. "Yes you are." She grinned, truly happy that he acknowledged her, if only as an equal. She'd never be his lover, but she would at least be closer to him than anyone else. That was her goal.

The air around them was muggy and dense, weighing down her torso, making it hard for her to breath. As a result she had to pull the air in harder, making her chest hurt.

Itachi gazed down at her, watching the way her eyes fluttered shut so delicately, and the unsteady motion of her chest as she breath. It was a harsh pattern he usually only saw when training her. He did find it strange that she was breathing so hard at such a time.

He watched her longer, remember the first day he saw her. Was it really 2 whole years ago that they met? She was turning 18, maturing so very much. He noted it in her every presence. Her face was longer, her lips slightly more full, but still just as pink. Her shoulders were dainty and her collar bones so strong, and that creamy neck of hers made him feel uncharacteristic. She developed more, she still wasn't large breasted, but she no longer resembled a child, and her stomach was much harder, as a result of the training. He knew every curve and crevice of her body at this point. He watched as she wiggled slightly trying to get comfortable and it surprised him how attractive such a small, insignificant move could be. He ignored his instincts for the moment. "You've grown quite a bit."

She bit her lip curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can now go on missions without having to be watched. You're much stronger." _And you have gained quite a bit of sex appeal, _he wanted to add, but decided against it.

She literally glowed. "Really?" It was clearly all she wanted to hear.

He grinned a faint grin, reaching down and drawing lazy designs over the blanket, ignoring that he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her beautiful skin. She wasn't in her uniform. She had on simple white shirt with no sleeves and some grey training pants. They were tight around her hips and thighs, a detail he strained to ignore on a daily basis.

Closing her eyes for a moment she suddenly, catching him off guard, took her hand and laid it over his, opening them with a big grin. "Stop doing that. You do that all the time, it's like you can't help it or something." But he hardly heard her. He was focusing on her hand against his. Normally he wasn't the type to be bothered by these trivial emotions. In fact, he still wasn't sure he should be bothered by this sort of thing, but he couldn't ignore it. Being around her every day was getting to him. She was quite a few years younger than him, and less experienced, so he didn't expect she'd understand what he was feeling, but perhaps she wouldn't kill him. After all, the body wants what the body wants.

He swallowed harshly, withdrawing his hand from under hers, ignoring that her face was suddenly gravely serious, and her body was completely still, as if she was holding her breath. He took his fingers and lightly dusted them along the back of her hand, up the top of her slender wrist and up her forearm. She held absolutely still, apparently afraid she'd upset him.

And she was, she was afraid he'd get angry if she moved, or even worse, that he'd stop and pretend nothing ever happened. She chewed her lip anxiously as his fingers drifted across her arm so lightly it surprised her, and up to her shoulder. They took the time to trace a circle over her shoulder cap before he lifted them to her hair, tugging at the tip delicately, then gently grabbing her ear lobe. She gasps quietly as his finger massaged them subtly. His eyes were locked onto hers and she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

He dropped his hand from her ear back down to her neck, stroking it only once before tracing her collar bones, tickling them for a moment and then finally, as if he'd had his fill, dropping his hand back down to the bed.

She finally released her breath. She didn't know what to say. He'd done things before that surprised her. Once or twice he's brushed a hand over her cheek, or lifted her chin to make her bring her gaze to him. Things that made her hopefully, but this was different. Exploratory, like he wanted more and it made her absolutely fervent to continue.

He gazed down at her before breathing her name quietly, getting ready to explain before she sat up. It surprised him, made his head feel cloudy. She was sitting strait up now, even closer to him than before, and so meager he wondered if she was really the Sakura he knew, she brought a hand up and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. She meekly slid closer, putting the other one on the opposite side, and then did something so surprising he froze. Literally stiffened immediately. She laid her head against his chest. It was almost, literally as close as she could get, to embracing him. Her right arm slid further behind him as she bent the crook of her arm around his neck, her fingers rubbing over his back.

He had not been embraced since he was a child. Surely she had to know this type of affection was not possible for him to grasp. He was attracted to her, but this wasn't a motion that was done by someone who is attracted, this is a sentimental motion. This is a touching movement and he wasn't sure how to cope with it.

And then he heard her speak, and it was perhaps his undoing. Her voice was muffled beneath his clothes. "I'm sorry."

He looked down at the crown of her head. "What for?"

She laughed into his shirt, but it wasn't a jolly laugh, it was tinted with sadness or maybe that was embarrassment, he wasn't certain. "For being a silly girl. For doing this. I know you don't want to."

He gazed down at her for a moment. She was offering him something he wasn't sure was supposed to be offered so soon. She was offering him the chance to back out. He sighed, watching the stray strands of her hair wave as he did. Slowly he dropped his chin to her head, resting it there. "I'm the one who makes the decisions Sakura, you don't speak for me." He informed her, his voice slightly harsh, but she didn't move from his chest. Instead he noticed that she was removing her hand from his neck and unzipping his vest. He breathed in sharply enjoying her fingers sliding against his skin, though it was covered with wrappings. "What are you doing?" He asked her dumbly.

Her blush was barely concealed by her pink hair. "Making you more comfortable. It feels weird that you're in full uniform while I'm barely clothed." He tilted his head slightly upward, breathing out deeply trying to convince himself that he was not going to take what was precious from her. He was not going to take advantage of a young girls feelings.

Nevertheless he allowed her to slip the vest off of his shoulders, feeling chills up his spine as her hands hit the bare skin at his lower shoulders. He didn't move as she began to fold his bindings. He had to pace his breathing and it made him feel childish, like a love sick fool.

It had been a long time since Itachi had had a women in his arms He usually didn't feel the need for such a things. Physical attraction only got in the way of important things. However, he couldn't deny that he wanted to take that back just this once. But he wasn't sure how she'd handle it. He didn't want to upset her, to take her before she was truly ready. Was she really ready to feel a man?

When she finally reached his skin beneath the layers of bindings he literally had to stop himself from groaning as he allowed her to continue. He soaked in the feeling of her fingers outlining the curves of his muscles, hissing as she let her finger nails scratched across them just hard enough to make him shiver.

He couldn't wait any longer, he shifted back, putting his hands under her arms and pulling her into his lap. She blushed, suddenly modest, as she tried to wiggle into a ball. He grinned a faint grin and leaned down, placing his lips on her shoulder. She moaned lightly. A very soft moan, almost not there, but it made his stomach hot. He placed one more kiss on her shoulder before moving slightly higher and opening his mouth a bit more. He breathed out to control himself, before her placed his teeth on the muscles just before her neck, and nibbled lightly. As she began to breath hard and her nails dug into his arm, he allowed himself to put more pressure into the bite, and it felt so good to tear into her he almost lost himself completely, but then, he realized what he was doing and pulled back. He looked up at her, red cheeked, wet lips and dazed face he felt himself pulling back even farther. Closing his eyes to will the temptation away, he slid his arm under her knees, her other around her shoulders and placed her back into bed.

She looked up at him with big sad eyes and he could only give her his heavy blank gaze in return. "Don't worry. We'll continue later," He gave her a weak smile and turned to leave, "Good night Sakura." He said and fled out the door. Once back in the safety of his room he placed a hand to his head, massaging his temples. How could he have let it go that far? She was a team mate, what difference did it make that she was a woman? Why did he have to do something like that. To complicate things with a physical relationship. And now she'd always thing that he didn't take her tonight because she wasn't' good enough. He groaned. _You're an idiot_. He curly informed himself, shaking his head.

Why would he give into temptation now? For two years he's been around her and he usually doesn't give into the fascination he seemed to have developed for her. It wasn't that he was fond of her, it was that she had grown on him. So why did he feel like he had to mark her. To make her his?

He doubled over, sitting against the wall, simply sitting there, waiting on the knock on his door that never came. Why should he care if she came or not? Why should he care about her at all for that matter? She was simply their medic. His student of sorts. Why care for this girl now?


	4. Reliving

**This chapter is one containing a flashback within a flashback, but don't worry, it wont be too confusing. Also there is a relatively short love scene here. **

**Flashback is in italics of course and it isn't long.**

**Thanks you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Reliving**

Leaning her shoulder against the hard bark, Sakura propped against the sturdy tree, her feet planted on a thick branch. Her eyes skimmed over the darkness that was Konohagakure as it slept peacefully. Sometimes she missed this place more than she could admit out loud. Itachi allowed her freedom for the most part, though she could sometimes feel him watching her. It was never because he didn't trust her, it was because for whatever reason she didn't understand, Itachi seemed to want to be near her at all times. A fact she never seemed to get used to.

This place brought back memories for her. It was where her team had trained for so many years, herself somehow so far behind them. So very weak compared to her two friends. She smiled whimsically as she wondered if she could compare to them now. It had only been a few years, and yet she felt so different. She had been coming here lately, watching her friends. Many different shinobi came here to train routinely. She had been watching Sasuke more than most, and it surprised her that he didn't notice. He seemed so isolated, more than before she left. He had aged so well. He looked so handsome it made her stomach curl. He looked much stronger, much more square and muscular.

She sighed, thinking back on her life before she became this new person. An Akatsuki. It was still there, fresh in her mind and she wondered whether it'd ever go away sometimes. She remembered every single detail, something Itachi told her would pass with time, but so far, it wasn't.

The night she left, a little under three years ago, she had walked out of the village at this exact spot. Only one person had seen her go, though she knew all her friends must have suspected something. It wasn't as if she had been acting normal. She knew she was acting crazy before. She closed her eyes, imagining the moment with ease. It came back to her with a vibrant sense of clarity.

_The air was colder than any night of that particular season that year, and as a result Sakura had been bundled up in a long white cloak and her favorite yellow scarf that always seemed to be too long for her tiny frame. She held her arms tight in her front as she walked slowly towards the gate, her feet felt like magnets, attracted to the dirt unwilling to leave. Her heart felt heavy and as she walked on she considered turning back._

"_Sakura," It wasn't a greeting. Sakura chirped spinning around and facing the one person she didn't want to see. Sasuke Uchiha was leaning casually against a light pole, his hands crammed in his pockets and his eyes honed in on her like a bullet. She looked up at him guiltily, gripping the handle of her bag. She knew she looked suspicious. "What are you doing out here?" His voice was muted but his eyes were knowing. There was only a slight question tinting his lips as he spoke again when she didn't answer him. "Sakura?" He said, as if reminding her he was there not that she could ever forget him, even if she tried._

_She made a feeble face at him. "No where. Why are you out here." He pushed off from his place and walked slowly towards her. She ignored the fact that she loved the way he walked and gripped her bag harder, clinging to it knowing that somehow if she didn't she'd loose her nerve. _

_He gave her a dull, unconvinced face. "I don't believe you." He retorted, standing close to her, his chest so close to her own that she literally felt her breath evaporate. She felt like she was in a room filled with steam and it made her lungs close up. "Sasuke." She breathed his name roughly. "Please." She whispered, looking only at her feet._

_Above her, he was unbearably silent, so silent and so judging she did the only thing she could she gave him a desperate, pleading face, and then ran around him as fast as her feet could take her, somehow both completely happy, and utterly disappointed that he didn't attempt to follow her._

_She was barely ten minutes out of the village before she ran smack into something hard and much taller than herself. Looking up green eyes met vivid red ones, arms wrapped around her lifted her up, bridal style, and she was carried off by Itatchi Uchiha to the Akatsuki headquarters. All she could remember after that moment was clinging to the folds of his cloak as if they were her life raft and being slightly surprised that she allowed her, even holding her tighter as she began to shake._

Pushing herself off the tree Sakura allowed her head to drop and her shoulders to slump. She rubbed her hand over her face. _I am an idiot. Why would he stop me? It's not like Sasuke cared anyways_. She had this argument with herself so many times before. Why not this and why not that. But she was sick of it. Sick of doubting herself and her actions.

Turning she flitted off, heading back to the Akatsuki hideout, allowing her head to drift into a haze as she jumped from present to her imaginary get away as she hurdled from branch to branch. Something about her life now was both perfect, and yet so messed up.

It wasn't that she didn't love being around Itachi all the time because she did. They had a strange relationship. They weren't together by any means. When they'd spar he always seemed so scary and no nonsense, but when they'd go back to their rooms, alone and in private, he was different some how. His eyes would never leave hers and he would sometimes even touch her. At first they were technically hesitant and sometimes almost tender, surprisingly so, but Itachi wasn't a gentle man. He was exactly the opposite however, and his touches represented that absolutely flawlessly. His hands were sultry and hard against her skin, his lips were bruising and impatient. Her body always melted beneath his hands. His dominance was unquestioned in bed together.

She didn't understand what they meant to each other. Some nights they wouldn't even come close to touching each other, and others he would come in and immediately rip her up from her bed and abuse her with pleasure, as if _he _needed it. It made her flush just thinking about it. She sighed arriving at her destination. She passed through the main hall, letting loose a small cough.

Distracted, she tripped, landing not on the ground but against a tall, aggravated looking man. She lowered her head lightly in a bow. "Kisame."

He snorted. "Hello Kunoichi." He was a very rude man, uh thing, but at least he was never mean to her. It had something to do with Itachi she knew.

"Have you seen Itachi today?" She asked causally, brushing at her robe, a habit she had loathingly developed somewhere in the last few years.

He looked at her through uninterested eyes. "He's expected back tonight. He was on a mission"

She knew better than to ask for specifics. In fact, she was almost surprised at what he did know. "Thanks." She mumbled and stepped around him, heading strait for her room.

Shutting the door behind her she immediately shed most of her clothes and made way for a bath. Days like this, no matter how far and few between, made her feel lonely and worthless.

(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)

Itachi calmly walked through the halls of the Akatsuki building with his chest heaving laboriously. He kept his foot steps well paced and level until he reached the door he had been imagining all day. Spinning the handle slowly he stepped in without knocking, shutting it behind him and standing near the door. He could see Sakura sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes immediately holding his and he watched them switch from relief to just the opposite in an instant as she stood, rushing to him without delay.

Sakura looked up on seeing Itachi enter her room. His skin was paler than usual, and though she could hardly see in the dark, she knew something was wrong. Looking down at the sound of dripping and liquid hitting the ground she felt her stomach drop. A small puddle was forming in the shadow of his right arm. She quickly went to him. She breathed his name, her hand immediately pushing his cloak off and reaching for his hand. There was a hefty chunk missing from his arm, and his shoulder was definitely displaced. The blood was gathering fast. Seeing as how he wasn't explaining she went strait to healing him, placing her hand above the wound, pushing her chakra through him. He hissed as she sealed the wounds, gritting his teeth she assumed because of the pain. "Does it hurt?" She asked him quietly, still healing, though she was almost done.

He gazed down at her, putting his left hand on top of hers, pushing it away. She attempted to retort, but opening her mouth was the first move toward anything but as Itachi's hands immediately seized her face, lowering his head to her hight and pressing his lips hard against hers. She hardly had time to gasp before he spun her around, slamming her against the wall. She tangled her hands in his hair. She was planning on be gentle with him tonight, because of his arm, especially since she didn't fully heal it, but he seemed to have other ideas. He groaned into her mouth.

Apparently he was having a long day. He always seemed more aggressive on nights when he was aggravated or angry with a mission. Almost like he was taking it out on her, though she didn't mind. Itachi was literally the only thing that made her Akatsuki in her mind. With out him she wouldn't know who or what she was. She wouldn't even be in the Akatsuki if it weren't for him.

Itachi was relentless in his kisses as he leaned into her. Tonight he noticed that she was wearing only a tank top and her little black undies with the lace. He ran his hand down her waist, settling them on her hip with a growl. God she didn't even have to do anything to drive him wild. It was disgusting. He traced his other hand to the same place, dropping them a bit lower over her velvety skin and lifting her off the ground. She groaned, squeezing her arms tighter around his neck, jabbing her hips harder into him pushing her warmth firmly against his own. He supported her weight against the wall. His blood boiling thick. He surrendered kissing her mouth for the moment and transferred to nibbling and biting her neck and shoulder sinking his teeth into the sensitive and creamy skin.

"Itachi," She breathed and he heard the question on her voice, not just the desire. "Hn?" He made a noise in acknowledgment, not really a word, but she accepted it like she always did. These things, these noises he mumbled, made her realize just how similar to Sasuke he really was. "What's wrong?" Her voice, though bogged down with passion, was clearly concerned, and as much as he denied it when he was alone, he did respect her. He respected her enough to at least give her an answer.

He sighed, leaning harder against her, laying his head against her shoulder. He trembled as she stroked his hair, not speaking but simply waiting soundlessly for him to confide in her. He squeezed his eyes shut. When had they're relationship become so open. When did she change him this way?

Placing a kiss on her soft skin, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes as he turned and walked them to the bed. Her legs were basically the only thing holding her in place, as his arms went slack. Slowly, he placed her on the bed, climbing over her. Her eyes peered up at him curiously as he placed his weight on top of her, covering her like a blanket. She kissed his cheek before repeating her previous question. "What's wrong Itachi?"

He slid his head to face her, gazing at her. "I've been questioned."

Her eyebrows lowered considerably. "What do you mean?"

Leaning up he supported his weight on his elbows, hovering slightly above her. "Pain thinks I have fallen in too deep." He gazed down at her as she still seemed to be confused. "With what?"

He let loose a heavy breath, watching as it blew her hair. "He think's that my judgment is clouded. That I am becoming a nuisance unless," He paused. "…unless you are by my side."

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I don't understand."

Leaning down he placed a hard kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about it." He told her, "That'll change tomorrow."

She squinted. "How?"

"Because starting tomorrow, you'll be my only partner. You'll go on all my missions with me."

"Itachi I d…" But she was cut off as his mouth descended hotly on hers. She lost all meaning as his lips did not sway from it's lustful attention and soon, as he was pulling her shirt over her head she realized she didn't care anymore.


End file.
